


You Call My Name

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bible Quotes, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Priest Kink, Shame, Smut, Temptation, hierophilia, priest!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Father Edward Kaspbrak leads a simple, chaste life tending to his flock. That is until unrepentant comedian Richie Tozier mercilessly barrels into his life to tempt him in ways he never imagined.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3
> 
> Though I have pretty extensive Biblical knowledge, I am not Catholic, so I apologize for any inaccuracies in that regard.
> 
> The title is from a lyric in Madonna’s ‘Like A Prayer.’

Smoothing over his colorful vestments, Eddie triple checked to make sure the Oil of Catechumens was full before glancing over his notes. Eddie didn’t mind infant baptisms, as far as his priestly duties were concerned. They beat out weddings, and certainly funerals. People in attendance were usually in good spirits, calm, relatively little drama. Sure, the babies themselves could get fussy, but Eddie couldn’t hold that against them. It was an awful lot of hullabaloo and they had no idea what it was all about.

But today, as the parents brought the child forth in her tiny white gown and Eddie described the significance of the water that would cleanse baby Adrianne of her original sin, he couldn’t help but notice a man in the front row. 

Eddie perhaps never witnessed someone so bored in church in the entirety of his service. Faded denim-clad thighs spread wide, the man kept leaning his curly-haired head back, scoffing loudly and without shame, openly rolling his eyes, a leg bouncing at different intervals as he scratched at what appeared to be several days worth of scruff.

As Eddie explained the reason for anointing oil on the infant’s chest and how it hearkened back to the Jewish soldier’s breastplates and protecting them in battle, he couldn’t help but compare this lackadaisical man’s behavior to that of some of the discontented children he often saw wriggling before him in Mass on Sundays, tugging in dismay at their formal clothing, eyes pleading with him, and possibly God, to just get it over with already.

But there was nothing formal about this man with the dark mass of unruly tendrils. He wore a loose Hawaiian shirt over a gray one that, even from this distance, Eddie could tell had at least one stain on it, hands fisted in the pockets of a worn jacket. Surrounded by his peers in their crisp linens and at least semi-formal dresses, he stood out oddly, and Eddie wondered what it was that obligated the man to come as he dripped the water over Adrianne’s forehead.

When Eddie emerged from behind the pulpit, however, to lead those assembled in a prayer following the lighting of the baptismal candle, the man stood and a change came over him. 

His eyes, which spent the entirety of the ceremony darting around the church, never landing on any particular spot in his annoyed search for stimulation, zeroed in on Eddie with a laser focus. And whatever that expression was, that intensity staring from those cobalt depths as the tall man leaned forward on his toes, pink lips half-forming the words of the prayer as he bore into Eddie with eyes that didn't seem to blink as often as the average human, Eddie didn’t care for it one bit. 

After the baptism ended, the family held a small celebration in the community room. One thing Eddie could count on was that as a priest, he would never go hungry, and sure enough, there was a generous spread as he worked down the line with his paper plate.

Of course he couldn’t get more than a bite or two in without someone interrupting to come say hello, or shake his hand. A bit of a germaphobe, the constant clasping amongst parishioners was a tradition Eddie railed against. But never wanting to be rude, he kept a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer in his pocket at all times, and simply swiped it over his palms repeatedly under the table. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as after Mass, when Eddie would stand by the door, shaking with every passing congregant, reminding himself not to touch his face until he could rush to the bathroom and scrub his arms up to the elbows.

Forkful of hotdish, a shadow fell over Eddie and he glanced up. The tall stature of the bored man hovered before him, overflowing plate balanced in one large hand. 

“Richie! Hey!” Baby Adrianne’s father, Daniel, exclaimed, moving his jacket from the seat directly across from Eddie, for which he’d apparently saved for this disinterested fellow.

“Hey buddy.” Richie sat down, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. Eddie saw Daniel’s wife, Rebecca, shoot Richie a dirty look before returning to her pasta salad. 

Daniel and Richie discussed the newest episode of a television show Eddie never heard of for a couple of minutes before Rebecca redirected Daniel’s attention. Eddie looked on in horror as he watched Richie eat. Shoveling food into his wide mouth, Eddie couldn’t fathom how the man even managed to taste anything as it passed rapidly over his tongue, his strong jaw constantly rolling an endless mastication of mashed offerings. 

Cheeks bulging, Richie forced back a gargantuan swallow of macaroni salad and gestured to Eddie with his plastic fork. “So...you run this joint?”

Again, those piercing sapphire eyes crawled over Eddie in a way that quite literally made him hot under the collar. Having shed his dress garments for his casual short black sleeve shirt with the white touch at the throat, Eddie pulled at it unconsciously as Richie openly stared at his forearms. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

Sticking out his lower lip, Richie bobbed his head. “Cool. Cool.” Scooping potato salad into his face, he continued to ogle him and Eddie reminded himself to keep his own eyes on his food. But at the same time, his need to be welcoming and polite was far too deeply ingrained to sit in silence.

“And what do you do?” Eddie offered a warm smile.

Richie lifted a broad shoulder. “Comedian.”

“Oh wow.” Eddie exclaimed. “That’s a real gift. Making people laugh.”

Giggling a little, Richie shook his head. “I don’t know if you’d feel that way if you saw my act, Padre.”

Tilting his head, Eddie blinked. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, my material, it’s pretty, um…” Chin tilted down, Richie gazed up at him through his thick glasses and a prominent dark eyebrow slowly crept up his forehead. “Dirty.”

“Oh.” Eddie told himself to look away, told his body not to allow a flush to rise to his cheeks. But both commands were disregarded as he locked into those dark blue pools of unrepentance. “I...I see.”

Running his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth, Richie nodded. “Maybe you should. Come see, I mean. Sometime.”

Nervously chuckling, Eddie shook his head. “Oh, I don’t get out much. Especially not to the city.”

“Shame.” Richie spoke the word as though he had none, a mischievous smirk playing over his mouth as he speared a strawberry, wrapping his pink lips around it lasciviously. 

Teeth gritted, Eddie peered down at his plate and took a bite of potato salad which he earlier discovered had too much mustard for his taste, but he needed something to do with his hands. 

Eddie was no stranger to people flirting with him. But usually it was single women amongst his flock, something about the forbidden nature of his vocation they found alluring. It wasn’t an issue for Eddie to brush them off, to state firmly, but kindly, that such interactions were not an option and that his devotion was to God and God alone. He could only be there for them as a spiritual advisor and nothing more.

But Eddie didn’t know what to do in response to this brazen fellow across from him, and was exceptionally grateful when the meal drew to a close and people began trickling out. “Well, thanks for the show, Padre.” He held out a big hand and Eddie timidly allowed it to engulf his own. 

Clearing his throat, he nodded. “It’s, um...my name is Eddie.”

“Eddie.” He exhaled through his name in a way that was frankly indecent, tilting his head. “I’m Richie. Richie Tozier.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Tozier.” Bobbing his head, Eddie grinned.

Hands in his pockets, that slow smirk blossomed over Richie’s features. “Please. Call me Richie.”

***

Sunday Mass and Eddie frowned down at this week’s liturgical passage. Leviticus 18. Eddie didn’t want to say he was disappointed in any parts of God’s Word, but teaching on this and other similar scriptures made him more than a little uncomfortable.

Stepping behind the pulpit, Eddie spotted him instantly. Richie once again claimed a spot in the first pew, legs spread wide, oceanic eyes glued to Eddie as he opened the Bible before him.  _ Why did he have to come today of all days? _

As Eddie worked his way to verse 22, he added the clarification he found necessary, even if the church as a whole didn’t. “Now…” Eddie tried not to notice the pleasing way Richie’s firm chest filled out his blue button up shirt, how his expansive shoulders stretched the material. 

“The Lord tells Moses that laying with a man as one would with a woman is an abomination, obviously referring to homosexuality.” Clearing his throat, Eddie resisted the urge to meet Richie’s penetrating gaze. “But I think it’s important for us to remember that homosexuality is no more sinful than anything else. After all, people don’t stand outside of buffets with signs that say  _ ‘God Hates Gluttons’ _ do they?” A small titter went through the church and Eddie smiled. “Sin separates us from God, no matter what kind of sin it may be. As humans, we tend to see sin from a ground view, as buildings rising around us, measuring this sin as being that severe and this one as moreso.” Shaking his head, Eddie frowned. “But you might say God has a bird’s eye view of the city. To Him, sin is sin. Simple as that. Whether you steal a piece of candy, or you killed someone, you’re separated from God.” Glancing up, Eddie was surprised to see there was actually a considerate expression on Richie’s face as he clasped his sizable hands in his lap. “And God’s forgiveness is available to all, regardless of the lifestyle they lead.”

A smile spread over Richie’s features and Eddie did his best to continue with the rest of God’s words to Moses without being distracted by him. Distracted by the way Richie’s rounded teeth would capture one of his pink lips, holding onto it for a second, before gradually letting it pop back out. Distracted by his hair, how when Richie would tilt his head to listen, the mass of dangling waves would shift, not tumbling all at once, but one lock, and then all the rest, an avalanche of chestnut curls. Distracted by that impressively sharp jawline. How Richie’s lengthy fingers would scratch at his stubble, and he would grit his teeth when Eddie presumably spoke about something with which he disagreed, the muscle along his jawline flickering, whether it be in warning or welcome Eddie wasn’t sure.

It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t know he was gay. He did. But unfortunately it was something he discovered about himself far too late, vows spoken and collar affixed. Before entering the priesthood Eddie slept with a couple of women, and, finding the experience lackluster at best, assumed surrendering the delights of the body wouldn’t be an issue.

But then he encountered Tim. A fellow brother at his first parish, Tim was tall, a bit on the reedy side, and for ages Eddie couldn’t understand why he wanted to spend all his free time with him, why every joke Tim made got him laughing uproariously, why the urge to compliment Tim on a new shirt, a fresh haircut was nearly insatiable. 

Until Eddie had a dream about Tim, his hands, his mouth, his body, so realistic Eddie woke gasping and reaching out in the darkness, erection straining beneath the sheets. That night, as Eddie forced himself to read the Psalms until his body cooperated, he reflected on his life and, if he was honest, Tim was not the first man to catch his attention, though the most intense thus far.

Thankfully Eddie was transferred to Saint Mary’s a few months later, and Tim showed no reciprocal interest, so it wasn’t particularly difficult to resist the urges that prodded him from time to time. But this man, this Richie staring at him from the pew as though he wished to mercilessly devour Eddie, caused some of those old sensations to stir and Eddie didn’t appreciate the betrayal of his mind and body.

After finishing, Eddie did his usual door duty and as the line faded, he saw Richie loitering, hands in his pockets, and did what he could not to fidget. 

“Hey Padre.” Richie’s gaze traveled from his shoes to Eddie’s face and a shiver went through him.

Nodding, Eddie forced his lips into something resembling a smile. “Hello Mr. Tozier.” 

“Richie.” He bit his lower lip. “Please.”

Bobbing his head, Eddie leaned back against the church door. “I haven’t seen you at Mass before.”

Shaking his head, Richie craned his neck and peered around the old stone building. “Nope. First time.”

“Ah, well.” Eddie grinned. “It’s good to see you getting into your faith.”

“Yeah…that’s what I’m trying to get into.” Richie scratched the back of his head, failing to ground a smirk as he shifted his eyes away. “Faith.”

It was almost a full minute before Eddie gleaned his meaning and he found himself scandalized to the point he didn’t notice Richie asked a question until he stood before him, head tilted and expectant look on his face. “Padre?”

“Um, I’m sorry?” Clearing his throat, Eddie blinked. “What was that?”

“I asked if you needed help with that charity bake sale you mentioned at the end up there.” Richie gestured toward the pulpit.

Part of Eddie wanted to say no, wanted to discourage Richie from ever setting foot on holy ground again, lest he, or Eddie, burst into flames as a result. But they were tragically short of volunteers, and those who did sign up were mostly the elderly among the congregation and Eddie needed at least a few able bodies to assist.

“Yes, thank you.” Eddie nodded. “That would be very kind.” Giving Richie the details of when to arrive the following week, he entered it in his phone, and with a wave and a lingering glance, Richie left, leaving Eddie’s racing pulse behind.

***

Tablecloth fluttering in the air, Eddie tucked and pulled until each side was even before grabbing the first of the trays laden with peanut butter cookies made by Mrs. Crandall. As Richie strolled by, four chairs in each of his flexing arms, Eddie told his eyes not to follow, not to look at the way his light gray undershirt clung to the tiny patch of sweat on his broad back, not to stare as Richie took off his glasses, lifting his collar to wipe his face, revealing an adorable little pale belly with a deep button.

Eddie told his eyes all of these things, commanded them, even, but they refused to listen as he saw Richie unfold the seats before returning to haul out another long table.

Once all the confections were arranged, Eddie unlocked the doors and within a few minutes people milled about, buying whichever sweet caught their eye and occasionally dropping an extra bill in the box for the sake of the church's mission trip. Eddie smiled warmly at the familiar faces, and was happy to see strangers from the community in attendance as well as the funds accumulated.

“This seat taken?” Richie pointed to the chair next to Eddie and plopped down before he could respond, thick thighs weaving back and forth and drumming his hands on his legs. “So…” Eyes voraciously climbing over the table’s contents, Richie licked his lips. “What d’you do with the stuff that doesn’t sell? Do we get to have some?”

Richie asked with an innocent pining that was so earnest Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. Sure, Richie. Whatever’s left over, take as much as you want.”

Face breaking into a crooked, goofy grin, Richie bobbed his head. “Rad. Thanks.”

“In fact…” Eddie dragged a tray closer to them. “Mrs. Crandall always makes a gross of these peanut butter cookies and we can never sell all of them if you want one now.”

“Oh…” Frowning, Richie shook his head. “I’m allergic to nuts.” Eddie thought he heard him mutter, “ _ Ironically”  _ under his breath, but chose not to ask Richie to repeat himself.

“Well,” Eddie shrugged. “I’m sure there'll be plenty of other things left when we’re done. Just make sure to look at the recipe cards to check they’re safe.”

Richie smiled. “Thanks.” Tipping up his glasses, he seemed not to stare at Eddie, but into him. “So what made you want to do this?”

“Oh we do the bake drive every year.” Gesturing with his chin toward the tables Eddie grinned. “Usually it helps close the gap for the Fall mission trip.”

Chuckling, Richie shook his head. “No. I mean what made you want to be a priest.”

“Oh.” Swallowing, Eddie sat back in his chair. “Well, my...my father died when I was very young and...I saw how much our priest helped my mom. Gave her direction, let her grieve, even used some church funds to get us past a house payment during the first few months when mom was really struggling.” Throat tight, Eddie clenched his teeth and rubbed his hands together. “So I thought, maybe someday I could help people like that, too.”

“Wow.” Richie nodded thoughtfully. “That’s…” Crossing his arms, Richie folded his lower lip under and studied his shoes. “That’s a good reason.” Eddie saw a hint of something indefinable pass over Richie’s features. A tension in his mouth. A flickering around the eyes before he cleared his throat and spoke again. “Do you like it?”

Opening his mouth, Eddie paused. It was a long time since anyone asked him that question, a long time since Eddie asked himself. “Yeah, I do.” He finally replied. Richie narrowed his dark blue gaze at him, but didn’t say anything, slowly bobbing his head. “Do you enjoy doing comedy?”

Richie raised a vast shoulder. “Well, I like the mechanics of it. Writing jokes and all. And the high when the audience laughs…” The joy radiating off of Richie’s face in that moment as he smiled and shook his head was nothing short of euphoric and Eddie couldn’t help but mirror him. “I’ll never get over that. But, um…” Rubbing his hands on his pants, Richie tipped his head from side to side. “I have terrible stage fright, so…”

Pulling his head back, Eddie blinked. “Really? How does that work?”

Holding up his wide palms, Richie shook his head. “I’m not sure that it does.” A half chuckle crept from his lips. “I’m a wreck before every show. Full on panic attacks.”

“Oh my…” Frowning, Eddie tilted his head. “How do you deal with that?”

Sitting back, Richie looked up, sticking out his lower lip. “Well, I do a lot of different things. Breathing exercises, meditation, trying to avoid this kinda stuff…” Tapping a plate of brownies, Richie grinned. “On days I have shows. But it never really goes away.” Shrugging, Richie gave an accepting smile. “You just manage it.”

Eddie leaned in a little. “Have you tried praying?”

Richie burst into high pitched giggles. Though Eddie should probably be offended, the evidence of Richie’s mirth was far too amusing. Richie’s eyes scrunched, the left one, which Eddie noticed was slightly smaller, shrank to a sliver. His overbite became ridiculously exaggerated as the shrieking glee poured out of him and Richie rocked back and forth in his chair, slapping his thick thigh and stomping a foot on the floor.

“ _ Pray!” _ Richie finally uttered, giggles continuing to squeak as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “Yeah. Right. Good one, Padre.” Shaking his head, Richie replaced his glasses. “Though I suppose sometimes I do say, “ _ Dear God, just fucking kill me so I don’t have to get up in front of all these people and fail again.” _

“Oh, I’m sure…” Eddie raised his hand toward Richie, caught himself, and lowered it. But not before Richie clocked the movement, his dark eyes narrowing at Eddie suspiciously as that infuriating smirk reappeared. “I’m sure you’re very funny.”

Shrugging, Richie glanced out at the throng of chatting people before facing Eddie again. “You’re pretty funny.” Richie’s big shoe snuck across the floor and nudged Eddie’s ankle. Sensing the pink hue flooding his cheeks, Eddie looked away with a smile. “You ever get nervous? Talking up there in front of everybody?”

Humming, Eddie considered. “Well, not so much anymore. But when I first started it was terrible.” Eddie shook his head. “I would be all sweaty and shaking. And I would get so nervous about...about silly things.”

“Like what?” Tilting his head, Richie blinked.

Eddie waved a dismissive hand. “Ah, it’s stupid.”

“Come on.” Prodding him again with his toe, Richie grinned. “Tell me.”

“Well,” Fidgeting, Eddie looked at the floor. “I would start to worry that...that bad things were going to happen while I was up there. Like...like my robes were going to catch on fire from the candles or...or the crucifix would fall on me.” Peeking at Richie, Eddie lifted a shoulder. “See? Pretty dumb.”

Eyes wide, Richie leaned forward and grabbed Eddie’s shoulder. “Holy shit! I do the same thing!”

“R-really?” Eddie glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, Richie almost appeared excited as he began gesturing wildly with his hands and speaking fast. “Yeah. Like I start to worry I’ll fall through a hole in the stage. Or a light is going to come crashing down on me. Doesn’t matter how nice the club is, my brain tells me that shit all the time.”

Eddie chuckled. “Strange, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Sitting back, Richie smiled. 

Before long they sold the majority of the goods, and Eddie watched as Richie wrapped his wide mouth delightedly around a remaining plate of brownies, fingers coated in frosting. Eyes rolling back, Richie nodded and let out a deep groan of satisfaction as he sucked finger after finger between his pink lips. 

Eddie stared.  _ That’s disgusting.  _ At least that’s how Eddie’s brain responded. His body, on the other hand, took half a step forward, hands folding into fists, jaw clenching, breath hitching as his eyes panned up while Richie selected yet another brownie.

Considering his almost constantly bouncing leg and fiddling fingers, Eddie thought Richie didn’t need the influx of sugar, but he couldn’t bear to tell him to stop as he chose a third, chewing happily and toasting the half finished bar in Eddie’s direction when he caught him looking.

Eddie quickly shifted his gaze, picking up the chairs and returning them to the storage room. When Eddie got back to the community area, Richie was wiping his sticky fingers onto his t-shirt carelessly, apparently done inhaling sweets, chocolate dotting the corners of his mouth. Unable to comprehend why his mouth was flooding with saliva instead of gagging, Eddie put his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting. “Well, thank you for all your help today. We really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Richie nodded, adjusting his glasses. “I’ll always work for free food.”

Chuckling, Eddie smiled and they were silent for a moment. “So...will you be coming to Mass on Sunday?” 

“Hmm…” Folding his firm arms, Richie rocked back on his heels and furrowed his brow. “Yeah. I guess. But I got a question.”

“Oh...alright. Sure.” The hard look Richie gave him made Eddie exceptionally twichty.

“Last week,” Richie began, tilting his chin back. “All that stuff you said about homosexuals. It being a sin and all.” Narrowing his eyes, Richie pursed his lips. “You believe that?”

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Eddie immediately replaced them and stared at the floor. “I believe in the Word of God as it’s written in the Bible.”

“Hmm.” Tapping a finger against his bicep, Richie chewed the inside of his lip. “So you think all us gays, we’re going to Hell then?”

Raising his head, Eddie made himself look into Richie’s eyes. Challenging, there wasn’t only anger there, there was a heavy sadness as well, disappointment. “No.” Eddie shook his head. “Heaven is open to all who accept Christ as their Savior.”

“Right.” Richie intoned softly, dropping his arms, eyes continuing to mercilessly bore into Eddie. “Well. Until Sunday, Padre.” Strolling by, Richie clapped a sizable hand to Eddie’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze that sent shocks down Eddie’s compact frame as he forced himself not to turn and watch Richie stroll away.


	2. 2

As Eddie taught on chapter five of First Thessalonians, he was grateful for a less controversial topic as Richie once again peered back at him from the front row. Speaking on the coming of The Lord often resulted in people approaching him with an oeuvre of questions afterward, and today was no exception as parishioners, particularly the elderly among his flock who held fears for their own mortality, came to Eddie with their various thoughts and concerns. 

When the group thinned, Eddie craned his neck looking for the handsome comedy man, and then instantly chided himself. You shouldn’t be hanging around waiting to flirt with him like some schoolgirl near the lockers. Do your job. 

Marching down the hall to his office, Eddie pulled up the spreadsheet for the mission trip, checking to see how close they were to their goal when a knock came at his door frame.

“Hey Padre.” Richie’s tall form peered in the entrance, smiling. 

Eddie swiveled his chair. “Oh, hello, Richie.” Black button up loose over a black undershirt with his faded black jeans, Richie appeared particularly tempting as he stood, thumbs in his pockets.

“So I was looking for the, um…” Drawing a box in the air, Richie furrowed his brow. “The confession thingy.”

“Oh.” Eddie chuckled. “These days most churches, except the really orthodox ones, just do confessions face to face.” Lifting a shoulder, Eddie smiled. “Unless you’d prefer to use the confessional booth.” 

Sticking out his lower lip, Richie shook his head. “Nah, that works.” Pointing to the empty chair across from Eddie, he raised an eyebrow. “Can I come in then?” 

“Sure.” Spreading his hands, Eddie turned to face him, hoping his expression didn’t betray his considerable nerves as Richie flopped down, legs wide. 

“Alright, so…” Folding his lips under, Richie slid his eyes toward Eddie. 

Nodding, Eddie grinned. “I welcome you in the name of Christ.” Crossing himself, Richie attempted to mimic him, but Eddie noticed he made a diamond instead. 

“Right. Yeah. Um…” Closing his eyes, Richie seemed to be taking himself back. “Forgive me Father for I have sinned it’s been…” One eye peeking open, it scanned the ceiling while Richie bit his lower lip. “Thirty years? Almost? Since my last confession.”

Eddie nodded. “Very well. You may proceed.”

“Alright, well,” Hands folded on his little belly, Richie’s leg bounced. “I swear. All the fuckin’ time.”

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well…” Holding up a hand, he tipped it back and forth. “Aside from taking the Lord’s name in vain, I think you’re alright on that one, generally.”

Richie snorted. “Well, sorry, Padre, I do that plenty, too. Um…” Furrowing his brow, he looked off in the distance. “Can you help me out? Like...go through the Ten Commandments or something?”

“Sure.” Smiling, Eddie sat back and crossed a leg over his knee. “First is ‘Thou shalt have no other gods before me’.”

Waving a hand, Richie shrugged. “Ah, well I’m good there. I don’t worship the devil or fairies or any shit like that.”

Eddie shook his head. “Often it doesn’t just refer to literal ‘gods.’ It can mean anything in your life that you allow to be more important than God. Money, fame, a person. Anything, really.”

Richie shifted uncomfortably. “Ah. Well...maybe...maybe I have a couple of those…”

Nodding in understanding, Eddie continued. “That ties into the second commandment. ‘Thou shalt not make idols.’ This people usually ascribe to more physical things in our lives we hold dear above God. A nice house, a fancy car, things like that.”

Chewing on his lip, Richie lifted his shoulder. “Yeah...I got a pretty sweet ride…”

“The third we already covered, taking the Lord’s name in vain.” Eddie held up a palm. “Fourth is remembering the Sabbath and keeping it Holy. Which…” Smiling, Eddie tilted his head. “You’ve been trying to do lately, it seems.”

Chuckling a little, Richie tapped the arms of the chair. “Yeah. I guess you could say that…”

“Fifth is honor your mother and father.”

Face settling into a flat line, Richie gritted his teeth, every muscle in his sharp jaw popping. “And, um…” Nose flaring, Richie crossed his arms and looked at the floor. “What if...what if they don’t deserve any kind of ‘honor’?”

Before him was a man with wells of pain deeper than Eddie could probe in a single confessional session in his office. And so, voice gentle, Eddie nodded. “Perhaps...perhaps it’s enough to simply not dishonor them, then. Sometimes…” Eddie leaned forward, elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. “If we can strive for neutrality, I...I think God knows that’s enough in...certain situations.”

Silent for a moment, when Richie spoke his voice was soft and his lips barely moved. “Thank you…”

After giving him a beat, Eddie sat back. “Next is ‘Thou shalt not kill’.”

Lifting his glasses, Richie smirked. “Does killing on stage count?”

Eddie laughed. “No, I think you’re fine. Next is ‘Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife’.”

“Oh, uh…” Running his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth, Richie’s eyebrows shot up and his cobalt eyes flowed over Eddie. “Never really been one for the wives so much, Padre.”

Eddie shifted in his chair. “Yeah, well, it’s...a more recent translation might be ‘You should not commit adultery’.”

“Oh well.” Holding up a hand, Richie turned down the corners of his mouth appraisingly. “I don’t cheat. If I’m with someone, I’m with them.”

“That’s good.” The sense of relief Eddie experienced at that statement coated the lining of his stomach with an acrid shame. “Next is, um…” He cleared his throat. “Thou shalt not steal.”

Richie stared off into the middle distance, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve stolen anything since I was maybe...16? Mostly a lot of candy.” He shrugged.

Eddie smiled. “Alright, well,then there’s ‘Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor’.”

“Yeah.” Richie sat back, tilting his head. “I never really got that one.”

“Well,” Eddie spread his hands. “It just means you shouldn’t lie about other people. Shouldn’t gossip and talk behind people’s backs. That kind of thing.”

Tipping his head back and forth, Richie made a face. “I wouldn’t say it’s a particular vice of mine, but I’m not 100% innocent on that count, either.”

“Fair enough.” Eddie nodded. “And last is ‘Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s goods’.” 

“Oh.” Richie lifted an expansive shoulder. “I do alright. I don’t really think about that kind of stuff much.”

Again Eddie shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be literal ‘things,’ Richie. Maybe you covet a talent or a skill someone else has. Or a relationship they’re in. Or a personality trait you wish you possessed. It’s more about finding your self-assurance and your worth as a child of God, rather than looking for outward validation and comparing oneself to others.”

Richie nodded thoughtfully. “Huh. So...like when one of the other guys has a bit that slays and I…” A sheepish half grin grew on Richie’s face. “I get jealous because I wish I got those laughs. That I came up with the idea instead of them. That sorta thing?”

“A perfect example.” Eddie grinned. “If you recognized that you were gifted by God with the ability to entertain and bring people joy, and instead of asking ‘Why didn’t I think of that?’ Asked ‘How can I best use the gift I’ve been given today?’ I imagine you wouldn’t beat yourself up quite so much, Richie.”

“Wow.” Richie blinked, sitting up. “You’re...you’re really wise, Eddie.”

“Thank you.” Smiling, Eddie shrugged. “Well, that’s the big ten. Did you have anything else you wanted to confess?”

Letting out a long, low sigh, Richie leaned back in his chair. “Oh, I suppose…” Looking at the ceiling, he tipped until the front legs rose off the floor. “I should confess that I fuck guys, huh?” Eddie swallowed hard as Richie let the chair fall, deep blue eyes sparkling. “But I don’t feel bad about that.” Smirking, Richie raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Eddie shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, well...human sexuality can be, um...complicated. Sins of the flesh are...are a constant struggle for many.”

“Are they for you?” Richie tipped his chin up. Eddie noticed his voice deepened slightly and he didn’t want to raise his eyes to look at him.

“Not particularly, no.”

“Hmm.” Quiet for a moment, Richie seemed to be scanning him, and Eddie wished the man would glance away from him for even a second. “I also jerk off a lot.” Richie stated it without shame, as though masturbation was something he discussed with frightening regularity. And it occurred to Eddie that possibly he did. “I guess I dunno if that’s a sin or not.” 

“That’s, um…” Eddie willed his hands to stay still. “That’s actually a hotly debated topic among some circles. Whether...that...is alright to do or not.”

Unfolding his arms, Richie rested his hands on his thick thighs. Tilting his head, Richie scratched one stubbled cheek. “Anything in there about it?” He gestured to the Bible placed next to Eddie on the end table.

“Well…” Picking up the book, Eddie thumbed to Genesis 38. “There’s one passage people ascribe to be about...that. It’s the story of a man named Onan, who was told to sleep with his brother’s wife and give her a son. Here...it says, ‘And Judah said unto Onan, Go in unto thy brother’s wife, and marry her, and raise up seed to the brother. And Onan knew that the seed should not be his; and it came to pass, when he went unto his brother’s wife, that he spilled it on the ground, lest he should give seed to his brother. And the thing which he did displeased the LORD: wherefore he slew him also.’”

“Wait, so…” Eddie looked up. He didn’t like the direction Richie’s hand traveled toward his inner thigh during the course of his reading. “This guy…he gets told he has to bang his sister-in-law and just because he doesn’t want to knock her up with a baby that he doesn’t get to raise and pulls out, he gets killed?” Eyes wide, Richie shook his head. “Fuck that, man.”

Eddie rocked his head back and forth. “Yeah, you could say Onan got a raw deal. The moral is, though, that sex is only supposed to be for procreation.”

“So...even a man and a woman. Married and legit and everything…” Richie raised an eyebrow. “He can’t get his dick sucked?”

Breath hitching, Eddie didn’t know how to respond. Richie shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Straight people.” Richie muttered, and after a moment, Eddie noticed his fingers crept half an inch closer to his crotch. “So...if I wanted to stop…” Richie rested his head back. “Touching myself, I mean. Any suggestions?”

Eddie cleared his throat. “You could...you could pray and meditate on the Word of God.”

“Hmm…” Slouching further in his chair, Richie released an audible exhale, hand drawing closer. “And what if…” Eyes sliding up Eddie’s body, Richie’s voice honeyed, grew sultry. “What if I try that, and I’m still hard? What should I do then?”

Swallowing, Eddie stared back at him. “I...I don’t know….” Eddie’s voice wavered.

“Because sometimes…” Richie shifted in his chair and Eddie’s eyes widened when he saw the stiff column evident under his jeans. “I get so fucking hard I can’t stand it. Like this morning…” Hand right alongside his erection now, Richie spoke to Eddie in a smoky, rich tone that he couldn’t believe came out of the same man’s voice box. “I woke up and my cock was just…” Richie closed his eyes, arching his back and letting his body roll forward. “Straining under the sheets. I couldn’t help myself. What then, Padre?”

Eddie knew he should tell him to leave. Should tell Richie this was inappropriate, to get out of his office and never come back. But instead he piped up in a ragged voice. “Then you...you ask for forgiveness.”

“Oh…” That slow, sexy smirk blossomed on Richie’s face. “So I can do whatever I want, as long as I ask for forgiveness after? Well isn’t that handy?” Richie gripped the long line of his cock through his jeans and Eddie let out a shuddering breath.

“No, it’s, um...that’s not what I meant…” Trying to clarify, Eddie found himself mesmerized by Richie as he rubbed himself, hips rolling slightly in the chair.

Voice low, Richie bit his lower lip. “Then what did you mean?”

Eddie clasped the arms of his chair. “I...I don’t know…” He whispered.

Giving himself a generous pull, Richie let out a deep sigh. “Do you want to know what I was thinking about this morning, Padre?”

Look away. Tell him to go. Just make this stop. “Yeah…” Eddie gave a tiny nod.

Richie undid the button of his jeans. “I was thinking about…” His lengthy fingers dipped below the waistband. “That pretty mouth of yours…” Catching hold of himself, Richie sighed. “Wrapped around my cock.” He tugged himself under the denim and Eddie unconsciously licked his lips. “I bet you’d suck me so damn good.” Richie’s chest rose rapidly and he let his eyes fall shut for a moment. “And then I thought about…” Eddie saw his wrist speeding up. “How badly I want to get on my knees…” Cobalt eyes locking into his own, Richie’s voice sank nearly an octave. “And show you how well I pray.”

A violent shiver went through Eddie and he realized he was perched on the edge of his chair. Richie’s other hand slithered under his t-shirt, lifting to expose his belly and chest. “ _Eddie_ …” Speaking in his regular voice, Richie sounded needy, urgent. “Do you wanna see?”

Throat constricted, Eddie nodded. “Yeah, Richie…”

Tugging down the front of his jeans and boxers, Richie unearthed his massive cock. Thick, pink, and gorgeous as his big hand pumped wildly. “Eddie, I dream about fucking you…” Almost whimpering, Richie thrust into his palm, digging his heels into the carpet. “I wanna be inside you so fucking bad.”

Heart hammering a tattoo against his chest, sweat dripped down Eddie’s back and dewy pinpricks broke out over his forehead as Richie jerked faster, his sculpted jaw falling open in ecstasy. “Eddie...Eddie, do you wanna come over here?”

The war inside himself raged and Eddie dug his fingernails into the wood of the chair. But ultimately he shook his head in silence. “Okay.” Richie panted. “You can just watch me if you want.” Hastening his movements, Richie’s body writhed in the chair and high whines escaped his firm chest. “ _Eddie! Eddie, yes! Fuck! Eddie!_ ” Eyes clenched tight and rounded teeth bared, Richie froze, the frantic yanking of his arm the only movement as he curled over, other hand clasping his thigh before he sprang apart with a stuttered cry, mouth agape and feet kicking at the carpet as ropes of cum splattered his black t-shirt and his body quivered. “ _Oh fuck...fuck...Eddie…”_ Richie whispered, eyes closed and face soft as he rested his head to the side, fingers still around his descending cock.

Richie bared before him, spent and gasping, Eddie’s erection roared beneath his slacks, but he maintained a white knuckle grasp on the chair as Richie took a couple of deep breaths and put himself away. Catching Eddie’s high strung expression, Richie glanced down at himself, trickling one long finger through his own cum and sucking it into his mouth salaciously, giving Eddie a wink before buttoning his outer shirt over the mess and crossing his legs.

“You alright there, Eds?” Richie smirked, devilish twinkle in his stormy blue eyes.

“I...don’t know…” Voice high and irregular, every muscle in Eddie’s body was on alert as he tensed in the chair, hoping Richie couldn’t see the evidence of his desire, but afraid to look down and check.

“Well…” Slapping his thick thighs, Richie stood up, and as he walked toward him across the room, Eddie thought he might black out from sheer anticipation. “I’ll see you next Sunday then.” Richie paused before he went to the door, carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair and caressing his cheek. Eddie closed his eyes, not breathing, leaning into his touch. “Bye, Eddie.” Richie whispered, and as he closed the office door behind him, Eddie folded in on himself, shaking and helplessly seeking air.

***

The week was torturous. No matter what Eddie did, however many Our Father’s, however much time spent in the Word, however many icy showers, his mind drifted ceaselessly to Richie. Of course being a healthy middle aged man, Eddie was used to waking up with erections. But usually he would wait for them to go down and get on with his day. Now, however, they raged in his morning boxers, urgently demanding his attention. Eddie was able to keep the spectre of lust at bay. Until Wednesday.

Eyes darting behind the lids, Eddie’s brain taunted him with a dream Richie who scooped him into his strong arms, doing things to Eddie’s body he never imagined possible and wasn’t sure how his unconscious mind came up with them once he awoke. Glancing at the locked door, Eddie allowed his fingers to wrap around his stiff cock, other hand covering his eyes as he began jerking rapidly. Eddie thought maybe if he didn’t look, got it over quickly, it wouldn’t be as bad.

But his starved flesh had other plans. As soon as he touched himself, Eddie released a guttural groan and he found himself teasing, coaxing, fondling his balls and polishing the head of his cock with his thumb, imagining Richie’s massive hands, those elegant pink lips, and of course his glorious, huge cock.

Breathing hard, Eddie looked around the room before hastily standing and slinking out of his boxers. Spitting into both hands, Eddie replaced one on his cock, and he stared hard at the other for a moment. This was something Eddie only did once before, and at the time his reaction was so intense it frightened him, resulting in Eddie promising himself he would never do it again.

But the thought of Richie’s thick, throbbing cock inside of him proved irresistible as Eddie sank down on his own fingers, searching inside himself until his muscles leapt in response. Eddie began bouncing lightly and tugging in unison. “Oh Richie... _yes_ …” He didn’t mean to say it aloud, but he couldn’t help it as Eddie fucked himself down on his own fiddling fingers, squeezing his cock harder and trying to call up the sounds Richie made, the way his handsome face contorted with desire. 

Biting his lip, Eddie moaned and worked over himself with lightning speed, face crumpling as the storm built inside of him, aching to know the feel of Richie’s skin, the taste of his mouth as his balls grew close to his body and he constricted around his own fingers.

“ _Richie!”_ Eddie cried, cum spraying over his abdomen and chest as his motions ceased and he quivered. 

Removing his hands, Eddie collapsed face first on the bed. “Forgive me...forgive me…” Whispering again and again into the sheets, chest heaving, Eddie kept his eyes shut, hoping if he didn’t open them he wouldn’t have to witness his own downfall.

As the week progressed, Eddie couldn’t keep his hands off himself, a plethora of illustrious scenarios involving Richie decaying his mind like an expanding black mold, sprouting up in the dark recesses, untamed and unhinged.

When Sunday morning arrived, Eddie found himself equal parts excited and terrified as he took his place behind the pulpit and opened the Bible. Words breached his lips, Eddie was certain of it as the parishioners gazed on, nodding at the appropriate moments, or even offering a chuckle or two. But Eddie heard none of them as he locked into Richie’s sapphire eyes in the front pew, syncing with the rise and fall of his built chest as he progressed through the verses, leaving sweaty smudges in the margins of the Word of God.

After, as Eddie caught the handshake of one congregant and then another, Richie oscillated far off in the center of the church, their eyes colliding every so often, only to look away and then slide back to one another as Eddie counted the remaining number of hands. 24. 18. Only 10 now…

Scurrying back to his office, Eddie sat down, but found he couldn’t remain still and popped up immediately, pacing the floor, fidgeting hopelessly and studying the carpet.

A knock at the door frame. Richie. “Can I come in?” There was no teasing in his voice this time, no smirk decorating that handsome face. No. Richie’s visage displayed but one emotion: hunger.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded.

Closing the door behind him, for a moment they stood, facing one another, Richie’s long arms hanging as Eddie couldn’t tell if he heard his breath, or if a high ringing in his ears was drowning out all sound.

Rushing forward, their mouths mashed together with a mutual moan of relief and Richie’s big hands roamed over him, kneading, tugging as he pushed Eddie back against the wall, his broad frame both daunting and comforting as Eddie found himself pinned.

Licking into Richie’s mouth as though it held secrets he waited all his life to discover, Eddie fisted a hand in those curly dark locks he ached to touch, other fingers clawing at Richie’s broad shoulder. 

Flowing down to grasp Eddie’s thigh, he hooked a leg around Richie’s waist and as he swiveled his hips against him, Eddie sensed the presence of Richie’s thickening erection and groaned into his mouth, his pelvis tipping forward of its own volition.

Richie broke away from their kiss, tossing his glasses on Eddie’s desk, warm mouth dipping into his neck to drag over the sensitive flesh, kissing and nipping as his large hands explored. “Tell me what you want, Eddie.” Richie’s voice was a deep siren’s song of heat against his ear. “Tell me. I’ll do anything. I just wanna make you feel good.”

“I...I don’t know.” Gasping, Eddie shook his head. Richie’s touch, the pressure of his body, his scent; all bergamot and lavender and somehow a smell that reminded Eddie of waking up late on Tuesdays with nothing to do, the whole day free to be himself, was overwhelming as he gripped the fabric of Richie’s shirt, breath shallow.

“You want me to touch you, hmm?” Hand trickling down, Richie paused below Eddie’s navel as he took his ear between his teeth, index finger plucking at his waistband. “Use my hand? Huh? Would you like that?” 

Stubble chafing his cheek, Eddie swallowed hard, beginning to tremble beneath Richie’s ministrations. “Or maybe…” Barely whispering as he ground his cock into Eddie, the friction of the fabric between them exhilarating as Eddie’s erection surged forth beneath his slacks. “You want my mouth? Hmm?” Richie’s tongue traced the seashell edge of Eddie’s ear. “I can suck you if you want, Eddie…” Grasping the back of Eddie’s neck, Richie tilted his head to the side, speaking into him with a voice that was dark, forbidden, and yet softer than any Eddie heard before. “I’ll take your cock…” Breath ragged, Richie’s fingers inched down to glide over Eddie. “ _And you can cum in my throat.”_

Eddie frantically shook his head, both palms pushing at Richie’s firm chest. “No...we...we can’t do this, Richie.”

Removing his hands, Richie took half a step back, ticking up his glasses. “Why not?”

Brown eyes staring hard, Eddie’s face flattened. “You know why not, Richie.”

Placing an arm above Eddie on the wall, Richie let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “Look Eddie, I...obviously I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I’m a big believer in consent and everything. But...I...I’m pretty fucking sure you want me.” Eyes narrowing and lips pursing, Richie’s jawline flickered. “It’s just this bullshit holding you back.” 

Richie poked at Eddie’s collar and his hand shot up to grab Richie’s wrist. “Hey.” Rod of steel beneath his tone, Eddie stared into the man before him, the man for whom all of this was so effortless, so simple, and it made Eddie furious. “You don’t get to come in here and tell me my whole life is bullshit just because…” Swallowing, Eddie blinked. “Just because you want to have sex with me.”

Nose flaring, Richie let his arms fall to his sides. “So what?” Mouth tight, Richie looked Eddie up and down. “You’re just done then? You don’t want this anymore?” Deep blue eyes scanning, Richie tilted his head. “What are we supposed to do now, Eddie?”

Eddie stared into Richie’s disappointed face and his eyes fell to the floor. Silent for a moment, when he spoke his lips barely moved and his voice was low. “Have you accepted Jesus Christ as your personal Savior?”

Scoffing, Richie rolled his eyes, throwing up his palms. “You know what? Fuck this.” Snatching up his glasses, Richie shoved them on his face and turned to walk out. “I don’t need to work this hard to get laid. Bye, Eddie.”

Leaving the door open in his wake, Eddie stepped forward to close it before resting back and sliding to the floor, covering his weeping face with both hands.

***

As the Sundays slipped by, Eddie tried not to peer out over the congregation for Richie’s familiar scruffy face, but it was inevitable. Without fail, as soon as he stepped forward, he would scan those assembled, and, finding only those clean shaven and in their Sunday best, an internal twinge thrummed each time. Eddie knew he should probably be grateful. Should thank God for removing the temptation of this man from his life.

But instead he found himself googling Richie, eyebrows shooting up when he discovered how successful a comedian he truly was, and thumb hovering dangerously over the purchase button when he saw tickets available to one of his shows a mere hour away.

Eddie resisted. Even if he had the courage to face Richie, he had no idea what he would say, if there was anything to be said. Eddie supposed, with time, whatever these emotions were roiling inside of him would fade, and he would sink back into his habitual life, perhaps the mysterious, beautiful man visiting him occasionally in his dreams.

Easter on the horizon, Eddie waited until everyone left to take down the regular golden sashes that hung alongside the crucifix, climbing up the ladder to replace them with purple, as well as carting in some fresh bouquets of lilies generously donated by a local flower shop.

“Eddie?” 

Thankfully he just touched down one foot and was holding tightly to the ladder, or else Eddie would’ve crashed to the floor as he whipped around at the sound of Richie’s voice.

Hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, Richie’s eyes darted back and forth from Eddie to the ground as he shifted his weight from side to side. “Um...can I talk to you?”

Eddie set the pins he was holding on the step and nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Timidly Richie shuffled forward toward the pulpit. “I, um…” Gritting his teeth, Richie’s jaw muscle popped and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to come and say I was sorry.” Unable to meet Eddie’s eye, Richie stared off to the side, bobbing his head.

“Richie...why are you sorry?” Eddie blinked, taking half a step forward.

Letting out a slow exhale, Richie looked to the ceiling. “Well, I, um...I know...I know you had this life and I…” Gaze falling to the floor, Richie raised his eyebrows. “I came barging in and fucked it all up. And…” Shaking his head, Richie gave a weak smile. “I do that. A lot. And it wasn’t fair. Because yeah…” Lifting a broad shoulder, Richie grinned sadly. “At first I thought, ‘I wonder how hard it would be to fuck this hot priest’.”

Eddie smirked in spite of himself and Richie continued. “But then…” Wide mouth beaming, Richie’s sapphire eyes sparkled. “I found out how smart you were. And funny. And kind. Eddie, you…” Swallowing, Richie folded his lip under and his face became serious. “You treated me so well. You...you treated me like I was a real person and…” Looking to the ceiling, Richie shook his head and blinked rapidly. “I...that’s not something I’m used to getting from people. And…” Shrugging, a sad grin crossed Richie’s features. “And I fucked that up. So, I’m sorry, Eds.” Staring at his shoes in silence for a moment, Richie twisted a toe into the carpet. When he spoke again, his voice was high and soft. “I’ll leave you alone now…”

Richie turned to leave, head down and massive shoulders curled inward. Stepping forward, Eddie placed a hand on his broad back. “Wait, Richie, I…” Richie faced him and Eddie gazed into his eyes, dark blue pools of sadness, of loss, of things Eddie couldn’t describe, and he tipped up to capture his mouth.

For a moment Richie held, immobile as Eddie pressed to his pink lips. Then his large hands found Eddie’s waist, heads tipping as tongues snuck past teeth and Richie released a high whine of relief as he pulled Eddie close. Breaking away, eyes shut, Richie rested their foreheads together, voice tremulous. “Eddie...are...are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded, causing both of them to bob. “I want you, Richie.” 

Smiling, Richie fused their mouths together and they walked backward to the first flat surface they encountered—the altar—Eddie laying back and pulling Richie on top of him as he unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off of his vast shoulders, Richie fiddling with the collar and buttons of his shirt. “Just…” Eddie breathed, shaking his head in frustration. “Just rip it!”

Grinning, tongue to his teeth, Richie’s eyebrows danced as he took half of the material in each of his sizable hands and, with a swift yank, effortlessly tore it away, revealing Eddie’s narrow, muscular frame. “Mmm…” Richie trickled his fingers over Eddie’s sculpted torso. “Damn, Eddie…”

Reaching up, Eddie tugged at the fabric of Richie’s faded navy t-shirt. “I want to see you, too.” 

“Okay.” Richie smiled, reaching behind himself and peeling it off to expose his built chest smattered with dark hair and endearing little belly. Greedily flowing over his pale skin, Eddie’s hands fumbled with Richie’s buckle as their lips linked, Eddie’s burgeoning erection brushing against Richie’s repeatedly as he bore down with rotating hips. 

Richie slid off the altar for a moment to shrug out of his jeans and boxers, and as his lengthy fingers undid Eddie’s zipper, he took in Richie’s body. A wide, strong frame with a handful of soft curves, Richie was stunning, and his legs, shapely and carved from ivory, were a surprise to Eddie. But as he removed Eddie’s slacks and climbed back on top of him, it was difficult not to stare at Richie’s thick, heavy cock beneath his navel, nearly purple with desire, wide head dewy with precum.

Half his weight resting on top of Eddie, Richie placed a hand at his hip. Again, Richie said, “Tell me what you want.” But this time his voice wasn’t a seductive, teasing whisper. Richie stared into Eddie’s cocoa-colored eyes as he combed back his short hair, and he sounded fragile, almost nervous.

Raising a hand, Eddie cupped his stubbled cheek. “Everything.” Swallowing, he threaded his fingers through Richie’s dark curls. “I just want you.”

Beaming, Richie nodded, and stood again. Setting his glasses on the podium, he rifled in the pockets of his discarded jeans before rejoining Eddie, placing a condom and a small tube of lube beside them. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, you just came to apologize, huh?”

“Uh, well…” Chuckling, Richie slid his eyes away. “One of my mottos. Always come prepared to cum.”

Laughing and rolling his eyes, Eddie caught Richie’s mouth and Richie’s hand cascaded down his body. When his fingers first encircled Eddie’s cock, he gasped, leaving Richie’s lips and reflexively thrusting into the warmth of his palm. Richie kissed along his jaw as he began pumping lightly, rubbing his own cock into Eddie’s toned thigh. “How’s that, Eddie?” Richie murmured softly. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.” Eddie breathed, turning into Richie, stubble chafing his lips. “So good, Richie.”

“Mmm…” Humming low and long, Richie rocked into Eddie, swooping in to steal his mouth in between his words. “You like the way I play with your cock? Hmm?” Jerking faster, Richie used the ball of his thumb to stimulate Eddie’s frenulum and he tossed a leg over Richie, wanting him closer. 

“Yes, Richie! Yes! I love it!” Nodding insistently, Eddie tried to wedge an arm between them to snatch at Richie’s cock, but he took his wrist and guided him away with a shake of his head, doubling the efforts of his hand. 

Wrapping himself around Richie, Eddie buried his face in his neck and moaned before shaking his head and hastily tapping Richie’s shoulder. “Stop... _stop!”_

Freezing, Richie looked at Eddie, worried. “Eddie...I’m...I’m sorry. Do you not want to do this?”

“No, it’s just…” Panting, Eddie licked his lips. “If you don’t I’m...and I...I want…” Staring into Richie’s concerned, oceanic eyes, Eddie traced his lower lip. “I want you inside of me.”

“Oh.” Expression softening, Richie grinned. “Okay then, um…” Fingers dancing down Eddie's thigh, Richie glanced over his body, then back to his face. “Have you ever done that before, Eds?”

Shaking his head, Eddie looked away. “...No.”

“Alright.” Carding his fingers through Eddie’s dark locks, Richie nodded. “And you’re sure?”

Swallowing hard, Eddie nodded. “Yeah. I am.”

“Okay.” Drawing over Eddie’s eyebrow, then his cheekbone, Richie’s expression was contemplative. “I’ll go really slow, alright? And we should...it’s better if I start with my fingers. If you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah.” Smiling, Eddie gave Richie’s firm arm a squeeze. “Sounds good.”

Standing, Richie grabbed the tube of lube, squeezing some out and warming it up before he encouraged Eddie to plant his feet flat on the altar and parted his thighs. Giving his knee a kiss, Richie delicately placed his fingertips against Eddie’s tight circle of muscle, which snapped shut at the sudden stimulation until Eddie told himself to breathe, to relax.

As Richie worked against him in slow, patient circles, he rested a stubbled cheek against Eddie’s leg. “Have you...have you ever had anything inside of you, Eds?”

Hands curling around the edge of the table, Eddie let out a deep exhale. “Just...my own fingers...when I...you know…” Eddie cleared his throat, lifting a shoulder. “But I really only, um…” A half smile grew on his face and Eddie blushed. “Started doing that recently, for the most part.”

“Oh yeah?” A wicked grin bloomed over Richie’s face as he spun faster over Eddie’s hole. “You don't say? Hmm…” Tilting his head, Richie bit his lip. “Are you ready?”

Nodding, Eddie took a breath and released it intentionally. “Yeah.”

“Do you want one or two?” Richie’s eyebrow ticked up and Eddie squirmed a little. 

“Two, please…” He shyly requested. Nodding and kissing his thigh, Richie sank his fingers inside, admiring how Eddie’s body absorbed him before swirling and scissoring in his depths.

Curling up, Richie flicked until he found the spot that made Eddie’s muscles jump and his mouth fall open. “So, Eddie…” Richie murmured, mouth inching up his thigh as he began pulsing inside of him. “Were you touching yourself and thinking about me? Hmm?”

Eddie vaguely registered that Richie asked him a question as his hands scrambled at the altar’s edge, eyes fluttering shut. Richie’s fingers were larger than his own, longer, and he was able to achieve a more effective angle than Eddie ever could, so Eddie found it difficult to formulate thoughts, much less sentences as Richie fiddled away inside of him.

“Yeah... _yes! Richie!_ ” Driving himself down onto Richie’s hand, Eddie arched his neck, bending his elbows for traction.

Chuckling, Richie leaned forward and brushed the lightest of kisses to the head of Eddie’s cock. “Oh yeah? What did you think about Eddie?” Long tongue scooping Eddie into his mouth, Richie sucked hard for a few seconds and Eddie emitted an unholy groan before he dropped his cock from his lips. “Tell me.”

“I...I…” Gasping, Eddie clenched his eyes shut. “I thought about...about using my mouth on you...and...and all those...I liked the noises you make...the...how you sounded in my office when you…”

“Mmm…” Licking a wide swath from Eddie’s balls all the way to the tip, Richie shoved inside him vigorously. “You like the sounds I make when I cum, huh? That turns you on, Eddie?”

Letting out a tiny cry, Eddie’s heels slipped a bit. “ _Yeah! Yeah, I love it! Richie...Richie…_ ” Face anguished, Eddie shook his head as Richie’s tongue darted over the leaking slit of his cock.

“Yeah, Eddie?”

Taking a broken breath, Eddie reached for Richie’s hand. “Now, Richie. I need you now. Please…”

“Alright, Eddie.” Crawling up next to him, Richie rolled the condom over himself, smearing lube over his cock and Eddie’s hole before hoisting each of his legs over his broad shoulders. Positioned at Eddie’s entrance, he caressed his thigh. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Reaching out, Eddie interlaced their fingers and biting his lip, took a steeling breath. “Fuck me.”

Inching forward, Richie let out a closed-mouthed groan while Eddie’s jaw dropped in a silent gasp. Pausing once the head of his cock was inside, Richie clenched his eyes shut. “Damn, Eddie, you’re so fucking tight…”

Trying to breathe his way through the stinging stretch of Richie’s substantial cock, Eddie flipped his eyes open to see Richie’s face smiling down at him. “You okay, Eds?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, I’m good. Keep going.”

Slowly Richie tipped inside, stilling every so often to let Eddie acclimate to the sensation until he was fully sheathed. Holding, Richie bent down, touching their lips together and studying Eddie’s soulful brown eyes. “ _Eddie_ …” Whispering, Eddie thought Richie looked as though he wanted to say something, and as he polished one of his prominent cheekbones, Richie leaned into his hand, but remained silent as he retracted before gently surging forward.

Richie claimed Eddie’s cock once more, pulling in time with the undulations of his body as they developed a steady rhythm. “Is this okay, Eddie?” Richie peered down at him, curious, cautious as his cock glided inside of Eddie, the warm grip of his body exquisite as their flesh kissed. 

“Yeah, Richie.” Rutting forward, Eddie found now that the initial pain passed he wanted Richie closer, deeper, wanted nothing separating his being from this funny, brilliant, gorgeous man whose smile enthralled and whose touch entranced. “You can…” Playing with the tendrils at the nape of Richie’s neck, Eddie swallowed. “You can...go a little harder. If you want.”

“You sure?” Richie raised an eyebrow

Nodding, Edddie laid his head back. “Yeah.”

Coming up on one knee, Richie began clapping into Eddie, wrist flashing over his cock as he sought Eddie’s lips. Tongues twirling, Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth, his pounding cock rattling noises from him Eddie wasn’t aware he could make as he left Richie’s mouth and tossed his head back.

“ _Richie! Yes! Don’t stop! Just like that!”_

Sensing Eddie’s body flickering around him, Richie pummeled him into the clean, white surface of the altar, stroking his cock vigorously. “Yeah, are you gonna cum for me, Eddie?” Richie panted, hammering mercilessly as Eddie’s screams rose beneath him. “Are you gonna cum on my cock? Huh?”

“ _Richie! Yes! Yes! Richie!”_ Folding against him in breathless silence for a moment, Eddie sprang back with a stuttered moan, cum spraying over his chest as he violently constricted over Richie’s pounding cock, shivering uncontrollably and nails gouging half moons in Richie’s flesh. A flash of chills danced over Eddie’s body as his eyesight went hazy, throbbing around Richie’s pulsing cock nothing short of divine as he repeatedly whispered his name as if in prayer.

“Oh Eddie, _fuck_ …” Increase in pressure overwhelming, Richie laid his forehead to Eddie’s and began barreling forward, high, vulnerable whimpers dripping from his soft pink lips as his hands dug into the flesh of Eddie’s thighs. “ _Eddie! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck!”_ Hips leaping erratically, Richie alternated whining and gasping before he strained, every muscle flexing, and deflated atop Eddie with a vicious shudder, lowering his legs as he breathlessly whispered, “ _Oh Eddie...Oh fuck...Eddie...yes…”_

Half inside him and chest heaving, Richie’s sloppy lips moved over Eddie’s cheek, uncoordinated fingers drawing over his arm as Eddie smiled, pressing kissed to Richie’s sculpted jaw and reveling in the salty taste of his sweat.

Eventually they disentangled themselves, donning their clothes, Eddie foregoing his ripped shirt and leaning against the altar in his slacks. 

“So…” Richie tiptoed his fingers across to interlace their pinkies, meeting Eddie’s eye with a coy smile. “What now, Eds?”

Shrugging, Eddie shook his head. “I don’t really know, if I’m honest.” Eddie craned his neck, taking in the ancient monument. “It’s been so long. This is the only world I know. I’m not sure what else I could do, even.”

Richie sighed and took Eddie’s other hand. “You’re a smart guy, Eddie. You’ll think of something.” Smiling, Richie slipped his arms around Eddie and gathered him near. “We’ll figure it out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
